


Honeysuckle

by butterflylovers



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Originally posted on mibba, Sebastian is mentioned slightly lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflylovers/pseuds/butterflylovers
Summary: "Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you are CuTe."___________Ciel recalls his first and last love.





	Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at writing more Black Butler fanfiction lol. I hope I did Sully and Ciel justice. :3

Maybe there was a God there somewhere, looking out for the sapphire-eyed boy. Maybe there was a God out there who wanted to see him smile for once, to have something in life that gave him genuine happiness.  
  
Ciel always felt like he was stranded in a garden, meant to wither away and surround himself by decaying weeds. To watch the other flowers blossom without him. But suddenly she was there, a honeysuckle in growing in his garden. And despite all the weeds that polluted his garden, all the thorns he had in his stem, she was somehow a force to grow more flowers around him. She was a force to nip away his thorns.  
  
Sieglinde Sullivan was that force.  
  
Was he too young to be “in love?” Maybe, for he was only thirteen years old. But many know that despite his age, he was a mature young man. Who was to say that someone his age didn’t know a thing about love? He loved his parents, his brother, and his family. Why was loving his honeysuckle so different? His heart always felt like it was dancing to Danse Macabre whenever he saw her. Wasn’t that enough to prove what his heart felt for her?  
  
He can recall the first time he had the courage to talk to her. Despite being almost three years younger than Ciel, she had surpassed her classmates with her remarkable intelligence and was in his grade. Although her abilities were impressive to their teachers, their classmates were not so impressed. She was almost like a wallflower in class, all alone in her garden. Ciel could relate to her. He had a shared a few classes with her but the most he saw her was in the library, typically alone.  
  
During his lunch, he would sneak away into the library to read his favorite Sir Arthur Conan Doyle stories. He would catch her reading science fiction and fantasy stories in the corner of the library, where the light shone perfectly. It was a perfect spot for indulging a book since there was an excellent view of the courtyard. After days observing her, noticing how quickly she finished these books, he approached her.  
  
“It’s a good book, the one you’re reading.” He starts, feeling embarrassed about his lack of social skills. “I’m not a huge fan of dystopian novels or political fiction, but I think that  _1984_  is worth the read.”  
  
She doesn’t say anything at first, which makes the blue-haired boy feel uncomfortable at the situation. Was this the reason why people didn’t approach her? Maybe he was a fool for giving this girl a chance.  
  
“What kind of books do you read then?” She asks, placing a makeshift bookmark to save her place. Ciel notices that it’s a purple freesia, firmly pressed. He can recognize the flower since they were planted in the school’s garden. Ciel assumes that she must have plucked one of the flowers, then. He didn’t want to admit it at first, but he liked the sound of her voice. The evident but subtle German accent accompanied her soft tone. Her voice was as if his fingers were gliding against soft silk.  
  
He shrugs casually, showing the dark haired girl the book he was currently reading,  _The Metamorphosis_. “I’m trying my hand at fantasy right now, but typically poetry and mystery.” She doesn’t say anything once again, but she does give him a warm smile. “You seem to be the only person in this school that doesn’t read John Green books and Harry Potter. I figured you deemed worthy of striking up a conversation.”  
  
“Am I though?” She questions him, her soft emerald eyes glistening under the sunlight. He almost gasps as the sight.  
  
“A girl with a remarkable intelligence such as yours always deems worthy,” he answers confidently, sitting across from her. “I’m surprised you’re in my grade. Someone such as yourself with such brilliance shouldn’t be here. I can see you in universities, to be quite honest.”  
  
Her vulnerable demeanor quickly vanishes away, and she lets out a rumble of laughter like a crash of thunder. The librarian gives the girl a harsh shush with a stern glare. “I like you!”  
  
And that was where it all started. Since that day, Ciel and Sieglinde would spend lunch together in the library. The first few times, they just sat next to each other in silence, reading their books. Slowly, Sieglinde would strike a conversation with Ciel (who was usually flustered). They started to do an activity where they would read a book of their choice, and once they finished, they would swap books. That was what drove them to talk more, as they would discuss what they enjoyed about the book. Sieglinde seemed to be the one person in this school that didn’t drive Ciel insane, even when she did open up more to him and started telling many chemistry jokes that went over the blue-haired boy’s head.  
  
“Two gentlemen with black mustaches walk into a restaurant. The first one says ‘I think I’ll have a pint of H2O.’ The second then adds, ‘I think I’ll have H2O too.’ —And then he died. Get it? Because H2O2 is the chemical compound for hydrogen peroxide, Ciel!”  
  
“Hey Ciel, how often do I tell chemistry jokes?  _Periodically_. Come on Ciel, that was a good one!”  
  
Sieglinde and Ciel would eventually go back and forth from having lunch in the library or in the hallways. Wherever she wanted to go, that was where they would eat. Ciel never hesitated to push her around her wheelchair, as long as she was his guide. Lunch seemed to be his favorite time of the day; for he would teach her how to play chess or to share their lunch. And he believed that it was also hers, for she was her authentic self around him. That, and that she could eat a week's worth of food in front of him with no shame.  
  
When summer arrived, Ciel found himself gloomy. It meant that he would no longer enjoy the company of a certain dark-haired girl. It meant that he no longer had a companion to read books with and play chess with. Sure, there was his guardian, Sebastian, but that man was a pain in his ass from time to time. He sought someone who could be a light in his mundane life. Someone who could make him laugh in secret, make him remember how to smile genuinely.  
  
Someone like Sieglinde Sullivan.  
  
He was surprised to find the girl one day in the front porch of his home, accompanied by a tall stranger. Her long black locks were chopped, her hair no longer reaching past her hips but now barely past her chin. She even had bangs, which framed her face perfectly.  
  
“Ciel, what a surprise to see you here!” Sieglinde exclaims.  
  
“I live here,” he replies. He almost comes out cold in his response, but Sieglinde ignores this.  
  
“Of course! Anyway, Wolfram and I are off to the park, and if anyone has to join me, it has to be you, dear Ciel!” Looking at her long, he notices the woven picnic basket resting on her lap with a quilted blanket draped over her legs. Not a moment of hesitation does the sapphire-eyed boy agree to join them the adventure. “Oh, if these legs actually worked, I would jump in joy.”  
  
They walk, Sieglinde rambling on about what she had been reading during the time they spent apart and how she was going to teach herself French so her and Ciel could talk about their classmates in another language. At first, it was awkward because the man that was pushing her wheelchair was silent and was shooting the young boy cold looks. But eventually, he found himself warming up to Sieglinde and ignoring the large man.  
  
Soon, Sieglinde finds the perfect spot for them to have their picnic. It was a spot under a pear blossom tree, a bit secluded from the playground. Wolfram silently sets the blanket on the grass, placing the basket on top. He excuses himself, claiming that he would be near the playground. Ciel is a bit confused about why Wolfram was not joining them for lunch, but he does not comment as he realizes that he no longer has to endure the intense stares Wolfram gave him.  
  
“Do you want help out of your wheelchair?” he asks, standing a bit awkwardly. He’s never had to do that before, but he was a bit nervous about doing so. Wolfram was already out of sight, so there was no way of asking him to do it instead.  
  
“Yes please,” she answers; it comes out barely as a whisper.  
  
She clings to his slender body almost like a sloth as Ciel attempts to help her out of her wheelchair. He’s never had this kind of physical interaction with someone before, and it was a bit daunting to think about. Thank goodness that Sebastian wasn’t here, or he wouldn’t hear the end of his “playful” banter. Ciel relaxes though, as the familiar scent of pears, rainwater, and jasmine flowers on her skin flood his nostrils. If he had to be honest, he missed the smell.  
  
The picnic was everything he wanted it to be. He was indulging the day under the sun with the girl who played his heartstrings like the violin he was practicing. She was sharing new chemistry jokes with him, something that he missed hearing despite never truly understanding them. The triangle cut sandwiches were exquisite, but not as much as Sieglinde’s company.  
  
“Hey, Ciel?”  
  
“Yeah, Sully?” The name just casually slips from his lips, which makes him blush like mad. Sieglinde catches this observation and makes her smile.  
  
“Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you are CuTe. Do you want me to explain it to you, Ciel?”  
  
And that’s how he remembers having his first kiss, with the first girl he loved in a romantic and intellectual level. It was short and brief; the feeling of her warm lips against his chapped ones as the wind blew softly against their skin was a sensation he could never forget. Both of their eyes were shut tight since they felt that was what they had to do during the moment of a kiss. As their lips part, they find themselves with a blush decorated on both of their cheeks.  
  
“If all I had to do was make a chemistry pick up line to get you to kiss me, I would have done it sooner,” she declares, a visible smirk plastered on her porcelain face.  
  
With them, it was never clear whether or not they were a couple, officially or unofficially. They didn’t feel the need to put a label on it when they were also unsure of what they were. They were just friends that went to flea markets together on Sunday afternoons. They were just friends that would lay down on the grass near the lily pond, trying to identify what type of shapes the clouds appeared as Sieglinde would spit out facts about clouds. They were just friends that would hold hands sometimes when the sky would dim above them. They were just friends who would doodle on the sidewalk before the day turned into night.  
  
They were just friends. Just friends.  
  
But there was no denying to Ciel that Sieglinde wasn’t just any friend or anyone. She was a honey blossom in his garden, pollinating flowers around him. In his black and white world, she was all of the colors painting his life. He wondered how he could make her realize how much she meant to him. Sometime before school started, he gave her a note because it was too embarrassed to say it out loud to her.  
  
_Are you made of beryllium, gold, and titanium? Because you are BE-AU-TI-FULL. ♡ - Ciel_  
  
Sieglinde laughs at this, giving Ciel a hug, who was kneeling in front of her like a knight for his princess. He could never forget the tears that crashed onto his shoulder, staining his t-shirt. He could never forget when Sieglinde told Ciel that she would be moving back to Germany. He could never forget watching her remove the emerald locket and placing it in his gentle hands or the hug that felt like an eternity, or even the emptiness in his heart when they pulled away.  
  
Maybe there wasn't a God out there for Ciel. Maybe he was destined to watch the ones he loved; his parents, his brother, and now Sieglinde, leave him. Maybe he was destined to wither away and rot in the soil.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is lol. It went from cute to sad really quick, sorry. :( I feel like the ending was really rushed, but that's also because it was lmao. I was kind of dead by the end of it and I wasn't sure how to end it, so sue me. Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading! There's going to be a sequel to this soon, so if you're interested, keep an eye out. :)


End file.
